A Peek of Her Notes
by Svelte Rose
Summary: A snoring Ron, a slumbering Hermione, and HarrybloodyPotter. Then, of course, the nasty business that was Draco Malfoy. Oneshot. REVISED.


**Author**: Svelte Rose

**LJ Community**: 100situations

**Note**: I should really be working on my unfinished Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. -.-;;

**Title**: A Peek Of Her Notes

**Date**: June 14th, 2006

**Theme**: 077- Organize

Bright green eyes peered over a pair of black-rimmed glasses before he blinked twice as if to rid himself of its weariness. Yawning loudly, he scratched the messy clump of dead cells that was his hair with the free hand; at the same time, his back arched in a luxurious stretch. Eyes watering, he again, blinked rapidly as the blurriness subsided.

With the same hand, he nudged his glasses into the correct position and shifted the armload of a blanket and a pillow, balancing it out between both arms. His vision clearing substantially, he sighed and made his way down the stairs.

The scritch-scratching of his slippers against the stone stairs was the only thing that kept the lone boy company as he pondered the question as to how he ever got to sleep with a roommate like Ron snoring as though he alone, were an entire camp of resting giants.

_Well, _there was the little nuisance that went by the name Voldemort and the nasty business of the wicked dreams he had now and then. Cough. Frequently.

Figures that he, on the one night where he might've been able to sleep soundly, could not go to sleep because his roommate was producing sounds equivalent to that of a jet engine. His last and _only_ reserve…the Gryffindor common room.

Having finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry was already half-way across the room before he realized that he was not entirely alone.

There, buried in a great mound of chestnut curls and parchment paper, laid a slumbering Prefect. Sighing, the boy-who-lived dropped his armload and proceeded towards his best girl friend with caution.

With the fireplace as his only source of light, Harry only glanced at the pile of books she had piled beside her.

_What the-_ He practically choked. He knew Hermione always did her work ahead of time (for which he was grateful because it left her with time to help him and Ron with their work; and _that_ was _always_ bordering late) but already studying for the N.E.W.T.s?

Crickey! Had she been breathing Snape's cauldron, lately?

_Merlin's teeth…_He shook his head. Feeling around his robe pockets, he quickly closed his fingers around the object of his search before whispering a couple of words with a almost-near-perfect flick of his wrist.

"_Wingardium Leviosa…_"

His wand producing a dim glow, the deadweight that was a sleeping Hermione Granger levitated into the air. Harry concentrated as he slowly moved the slumbering form over to that of the only couch in the common room. There was a slight pause on the way to the couch as the girl had shifted in her sleep while floating several feet above the floor. This made his breath hitch a bit but the situation was otherwise fine as he made the final descent onto the couch. Once her body was safely placed, he picked up his abandoned blanket and placed it gently over her form before making his way back to the table where a mess of parchment papers, quills, and ink awaited him.

Picking up a wad of papers, he quickly made a neat pile of it and systematically repeated this process until the last wad where his sharp green eyes widened considerably as he plucked the only aesthetic looking drawing. It was hidden and surrounded by other doodles of graphs and charts and had he not been Harry-bloody-Potter, he might've not caught sight of it.

If his eyes did not betray him, which he knew most certainly _did not_, Harry might've brushed it off as nothing. But this was Hermione Granger! The most clever witch of their generation who _did not_ have _any_ business doodling pictures of _half-naked Draco Malfoys_.

The last part made him shudder.

Draco Malfoy- the bane of their existence. Harry bah-ed and harrumph-ed; his angry noise making was only ceased by the quiet shifting of yet again, Hermione turning in her sleep. If she wasn't already in deep slumber (which he could tell by the deep breathing), he would have the right mind to march right over to the couch and shake the girl awake. An explanation was at hand! He insisted to himself.

But he was Harry-bloody-Potter, otherwise proclaimed by the Daily Prophet as the Wizarding world's unofficial savior and she, Hermione Granger was the great brains behind their operations. Steaming for a bit, Harry flopped down in a nearby couch and sighed once more.

He imagined he would have to tread upon this entire affair with the stealth of- dare he say it?- with the stealth of a Slytherin. Therefore, a plan need be in order.

His eyelids no longer had the strength to keep themselves open as they closed themselves over his sleepy eyes. Harry hoped that it was like most cases- things weren't always as they seemed. He would get his answer tomorrow. In the meantime…

_Sleep._


End file.
